Harvest Moon
by Ilurvmustache123
Summary: Angel and her friend Stivi are a pair of seemingly normal teenage girls who grew up in the small town of Salem. But when these two girls lose a bet and are forced to enter a mysterious abandoned mansion, things become much more different for these two. Could Stivi be hiding something? Will something happen to Angel to cause her life to change forever? Rated T for language!


**Prologue**

Our luck couldn't have gotten any worse until it started to rain. Distant thunder echoed in the west, and I knew our little town of Salem was about to get hit with a massive storm.

As I ran, I gripped the arm of my best friend Stivi. Her long, dyed red hair flowed out behind her as we ran hurriedly to our destination.

"Come on!" I yell, picking up speed and turning a corner. "It's starting to rain!"

"No shit!" she called back sarcastically over the pounding of the rain. "And would it kill you to put your damned hair up every once in a while? I feel like I am being suffocated by a flock of birds back here!"

I grinned, rolling my eyes and pounding through the wet streets. "I'll put it up when we get to the house. Just shut up and hurry."

We continued to run until our destination finally came into view. The old abandoned mansion stood ominously on top of the steep, incline. Lightning struck, and for a split second I thought I saw a figure become illuminated in the shadows of the house.

"Come on," I say, convinced I was absolutely losing my mind. "We need to get indoors."

Stivi sighed, trailing behind me as we climbed up the hill. When we reached the steps of the mansion, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. I immediately stopped in my slow trek up the old, creaky wooden stairs and turned around to face her.

"Hey," I say, trudging squishily down to where she was standing. "What's wrong? Are you okay girl?"

She looked up at me suddenly, as if I had just woken her up from a trance. "Yeah, yeah," she said quickly, waving me off. "This place just gives me the creeps is all." She takes one last serious glance at the dark, gloomy house.

I take her hand in mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "We'll be just fine. And as your best friend since the first grade, it's my sole job to protect you at all costs," and, giggling, "even if I don't really want to."

She smiled and squeezed my hand back. "Same for you, sister."

I smiled when she called me 'sister.' Though we weren't related by blood, we had always felt closer than just friends. It was much more like we were true family.

"Come on, Angel," she says, breaking me from my inner thoughts. "Let's get this over with."

I sigh and begin walking up the stairs to the creepy stone mansion, Stivi at my side. "I wish we had never made that stupid bet."

"Me too," Stivi agreed. "But they cheated. It was supposed to be a pull the rope contest between us and just the 2 guys, but they brought half of the football team. It's the only reason they won in the first place."

"Very true," I say, smiling faintly. "So, technically speaking, we still won anyway. Right?"

"Damn straight!" she cries sassily. "Girl, we got the _skills!_"

I laugh as we near the door. Slowly, I reach over and grab the worn brass knob. "Ready to do this?" I ask.

She sighs, shaking her head forlornly. "I honestly don't have a good feeling about this. And usually my instincts are right." She pauses. "But we have to prove those guys wrong. Let's just get this over with so we can get the hell out of here."

"I agree."

"I figured you would. Now, on the count of 3." She pauses, taking a deep breath. "One!" she cried, twisting the knob and hurling us into the house. I hit the ground and immediately began coughing and gagging as a cloud of dust flew up around me.

"Ow, Stivi! Damn it, that hurt!" But, as I glance up at her to complain some more about my bodily aches, I realize she isn't paying any attention to me. Instead, her gaze seems to have fallen on something else at the foyer of the old mahogany staircase.

It wasn't until I saw the noose that I realized what had happened.

This is Angel talking! :D Thanks for reading the prologue of this story. I just started this one I will upload the ones I have worked on for a bit soon. Please click that smexxxy 'review' button down there and let me know what you beautiful people are thinking! ;) Thanks!

~I 3 MUSTACHE! ;{D


End file.
